


Как вылечить бронхит и найти новую любовь

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз - молодой и амбициозный врач–пульмонолог, которому нужно отдавать кредит за учебу, лечит частно и амбулаторно болезнь подозрительного анамнеза у сына своего кредитора - Джареда Падалеки.<br/>В процессе лечения открывается много нового.</p><p><b>Примечание:</b>  место действия - Майами, наши дни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Прелюдия**

\- Мистер Эклз, Вы согласны на такие условия? Или вы можете погасить долг самостоятельно? - заместитель мистера Падалеки, мисс Кортес, откровенно издевательски ухмыльнулась.  
Она, затянутая в черный костюм от Шанель, едва доставала Дженсену до груди, но в ее присутствии молодой врач чувствовал себя лилипутом.

\- Прочитайте еще раз наши условия, а потом мисс Харрис вас сопроводит в особняк вашего пациента, - улыбка Кортес превратилась в хищный оскал, - он Вам понравится, если вы конечно без ума от истеричек-ипохондриков с манией величия и комплексом Нарцисса. Да, Вы не ослышались, но это просто цитата от его последнего лечащего врача, так что удачи! 

В комнату вошла мисс Харисс - ей не хватило пяти сантиметров роста, чтобы сделать карьеру на подиуме. Обида на эту злую шутку судьбы оставила неизгладимый отпечаток на лице, которое было бы просто кукольным, а так оставляло какое-то зловещее впечатление. Впрочем, наряд был для контраста очень фривольный и яркий.

Дженсен надел очки и минут пятнадцать вчитывался в договор. Читал и не мог понять – в чем подвох: он будет жить в Майами на правах гостя. Но он будет не только пить мартини у бассейна, но еще и лечить странную болезнь Джареда. Будущий банкир не мог выезжать из дома - у него начиналась паника и удушье. «Банк Падалеки» не мог остаться без наследника - Джаред был единственным сыном. 

Паника собственно началась и у самого Дженсена, но мысль о пальмах - в противовес Чикаго и три года долгов - победила. Тем более, что личная жизнь что-то тоже завяла, не выдержав суровой погоды и спартанских реалий жизни.  
Он снял очки и поставил размашистую подпись. Харрис уже успела надеть золотой тренч (с последней рекламы) и черные очки (как у Анны Винтур) и нетерпеливо крутила ключами от БМВ. Запах последнего творения Гуччи доносился на расстоянии пяти метров, а вот обувь была какая-то неправильная. 

Дженсен стряхнул это дурацкое наваждение (он не стилист, еще не хватало), взял свои вещи и пошел следом за Харрис. Она обогнала его, несмотря на десятисантиметровые каблуки. Туфли вызывали еще большее недоумение - будто хозяйке кто-то одолжил первую пару, какая попалась на глаза. Они не сочетались с платьем, а просто кричали: «мы стоим ровно двести баксов, и это была распродажа моделей позапрошлого лета!»

Харрис трещала всю дорогу без остановки, но, слава богу, не строила ему глазки, а просто сплетничала. Вывод был один. Джаред - это крайне избалованная «богатая детка», с ужасным характером. 

Но перспектива брать еще один кредит делает человека очень терпеливым, просто дзен-буддистом. А Харрис с упоением продолжала сплетничать, параллельно набивая тексты в твиттер и фейсбук. 

\- Еще у него есть мания - ходить по дому в халате на голое тело и иногда «нечаянно» терять пояс, а потом обвинять бедного невольного зрителя или в домогательстве, или еще хуже…

\- А точнее?

\- Или сам начинает домогаться!

\- Ну, будем надеяться, мне это не грозит.

\- И не надейся, ты как раз в его вкусе!

\- Что?

\- Джаред - гей. А ты, что не в курсе?

Краска, залившая лицо Дженсена, ответила сама за себя.

\- А ты-то сам как? И вот, кстати, его фото - можешь заценить, что за штучка тебя ждет.

Дженсен скосил глаза на смартфон, а потом притворился спящим и делал это до конца поездки. Ему нужно было обдумать увиденное и услышанное. 

Дело становилось все интереснее. А мысли все неприличнее.  
***

**Майами - дом летающих халатов**

 

Дом оказался настоящей крепостью, замаскированной зеленью пальм, с бугенвилиями и прочей неопознанной южной растительностью. В глубине поместья располагался бассейн, в котором кто-то плавал, несмотря на поздний час.  
Харрис зашла внутрь, а Дженсен стоял, наслаждаясь темнотой и тишиной южной ночи, но идиллия продлилась недолго. Пловец прервал нарезание кругов по бассейну, с шумом вылез на бортик. Тут как в театре выкатилась луна, и оказалось, что он взял пример с древнегреческих атлетов, купаясь обнаженным.

\- Я Дженсен, а вы мистер Джаред? - пробормотал Эклз, в тщетной надежде смутить своего раскрепощенного пациента.

\- Нет, я Перис Хилтон! - рявкнул мокрый Падалеки, пытаясь найти халат, но поиски чего-то черного в темноте – задача не из легких.

Тут на счастье примчался секретарь с другим халатом, она же шофер, то есть Харрис.

Дженсена пригласили в дом, предложили поесть, но кусок не лез в горло при воспоминаниях о Джареде. Ночь была ужасна - эротические кошмары с участием Харрис и Кортес. 

Холодный душ и 30 отжиманий вернули его в рабочее состояние. Он вызвал Харрис и попросил пригласить пациента для немедленной беседы в кабинет. Он едва успел устроиться за огромным столом, как дубовая дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел разъяренный Джаред в белом халате. 

Дженсен достал очки, медленно их раскрыл и неуловимым движением надел, после пристально посмотрел на Джареда и спросил: «Вы готовы к серьезному разговору?»

Сплетня о склонности к эксгибиционизму оказалась правдой - Джаред молча развел полы халат, демонстрируя себя во всей красе утреннего подъема либидо.

Дженсен также молча подошел к нему и дал пощечину, после чего быстро закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней.  
Бум - Джаред буквально оторвал его от пола, потеряв при этом халат - Дженсен не выдержал и рассмеялся, уронив очки.  
Джаред отскочил от него и начал лихорадочно заматываться в халат наизнанку, а Дженсен, умирая от смеха, ползал по полу в поисках очков. 

Но через мгновение ему совсем некомфортно - на своей филейной части он прочувствовал правдивость информации по поводу ориентации своего пациента. Рука была горяча и бесстыдно пыталась расстегнуть пряжку ремня. 

Но Джаред не знал, с кем связался - через десять секунд он изучал ковер, а на спине у него сидел раскрасневшийся Дженсен. 

Теперь опрос пациента придется вести в полевых условиях, приближенных к боевым действиям.  
***

**Полевые испытания**

 

Джаред сидит, привязанный к креслу (ноги – собственный пояс от халата, руки - галстук Дженсена). Дженсен ходит по кабинету, задумчиво покусывая очки.

\- Итак, мистер Джаред, судя по табачному запаху волос, вы тайный курильщик… Или просто симулянт.

\- А ты садист! А сейчас вообще закричу!

\- Да, мне говорили, а потом благодарили за спасенную жизнь. Тут самая лучшая звукоизоляция в вашем доме - Дани любезно об этом позаботилась.

\- О, тогда все понятно, ты решил перед ней покрасоваться - зря тратишь время, ей мужчины ни к чему! И вообще меня никто не может вылечить!

Дженсен, с трудом скрывая удивление, присел на стол и стал в упор рассматривать трудного пациента. О, если бы не этот чертов кредит, он бы показал Джареду…  
Хрипы упрямого пациента прервали эротические замыслы врача.

\- Дыши - не дыши, все нормально. Джаред, если ты не скажешь правду про свои хрипы, то придется добывать ее другими методами…

\- Или ты меня выпорешь?- Джаред решил его провоцировать, облизываясь как кот и извиваясь как змея, ну если бывают змеи в халатах на голое тело.

Дженсен вздохнул, взял яблоко со стола и ущипнул «капризную детку» у основания шеи. Трюк сработал – красный фрукт заглушил Джареда. Выглядело это довольно пикантно.

\- Или мне придется бросить это безнадежное занятие через две недели и записаться в Иностранный легион. Кредиторы в Чикаго шутить не любят.

\- А пока делаем перерыв – переодеваешься, форма одежды – спортивная, готовность 15 минут, место встречи – кабинет. Не опаздывай, иначе …

Дженсен ловко развязал руки пациента, высвободив свой галстук и, пока Джаред путался в халате, быстро выскочил из кабинета. В своей комнате он переоделся в шорты и майку. И неторопливо вернулся в кабинет, задернул шторы, включил настольную лампу и сел за стол – набросать план действий по укрощению строптивого пациента. 

Джаред все не шел, он решил применить безотказное средство от ненужных мыслей – отжимания на время. Падалеки опаздывал уже почти на полчаса. Что ж, наказание будет несмертельным, но неизбежным. Дженсен настолько увлекся отжиманиями и своими коварными замыслами, что не услышал, как дверь кабинета открылась и тихонько закрылась.  
Но Джаред недооценил противника – в его представлении врачи не могли двигаться быстро и бесшумно как анаконды. Поэтому и в этот раз ему пришлось изучать узор ковра.

\- Неужели у тебя так много одежды, или ты собирался на свидание со мной? – шепот Дженсена обжигал как сауна, белая майка Джареда мгновенно промокла.

Но ситуацию разрядил неожиданный кашель поверженного пациента. Дженсен быстро усадил его в кресло, запрокинул голову назад и дал вдохнуть аэрозоль из какого-то баллончика.

\- Дыши и слушай, как будет проходить первая неделя твоего лечения! 

Эклз взял очки и свои записи со стола. Он старался не смотреть на загорелого Падалеки в новенькой теннисной форме. Лолита почти два метра ростом.

\- Итак, я тебя предупредил, что за непослушание ты будешь наказан. Твой отец дал мне карт-бланш, поэтому пожаловаться ты можешь только мне… - Дженсен сел на стол и решил перевести дух - вода из графина была в самый раз после 30 отжиманий по три подхода. 

Джаред хотел что-то сказать, но язык онемел, а когда он посмотрел на врача, пьющего воду, то сильно пожалел, что надел светлую одежду. Это был какой-то порно-сон наяву: Дженсен облизывает свои губы, близоруко щурится, а потом выливает остатки воды себе на голову! 

\- Наказание – через час, когда ты поешь, выпьешь лазолван и переоденешься, мы играем или в теннис, или в пинг-понг, а ты должен накрасить ресницы и губы. А потом…

\- Что …ты себе позволяешь? – от возмущения у Джареда даже прорезался голос и куда-то пропал кашель.

\- Джаред Падалеки, я твой врач, поэтому для тебя я мистер Эклз. Напоминаю, не опаздывай, иначе придется играть в юбке как у Шараповой, - Дженсен улыбнулся и оставил опешившего Джареда давится воздухом и придумывать страшный план мести. 

Кашель не подавал признаков жизни. Зато в кабинете появился итальянский парфюм - черти принесли Харрис. Она ухмылялась как гиена, если гиены носят с собой торбочки из парфюмерных бутиков и ходят в микрошортах розового цвета.

\- Это тебе просил передать мистер Эклз, - Харрис плотоядно ухмыльнулась и буквально растворилась в воздухе.  
***  
 **Bad things**

1\. только очки  
2\. только белье  
3\. чтение нагишом  
4\. отжимание в боксерах на время  
5\. клубника с подтекстом  
6\. « поцелуй»  
7\. «укрощение строптивого» 

Две коробочки – картонные глянцевые кубики безумно-розового цвета с бледно-голубыми надписями радостно сообщали: вот она – «косметика для продвинутых мужчин», входящая в наказание.  
А список из семи пунктов – это, видимо, перечень возможных вариантов на ближайшую неделю. Отец в этот раз совсем свихнулся от своей новой любовницы и нанял натурального психа.  
Джаред присвистнул, но вдруг понял, что он даже рад - это было что-то новое, безумное и непредсказуемое. Как и он сам. У него тоже были свои методы, а открывать карты он пока не собирался.

Дженсен раздраженно бросал дротики в своем огромном кабинете.… Тот листок с набросками он отдал Джареду вместо списка дыхательных упражнений. Вот до чего доводит форсирование событий. Расплата не заставила себя ждать.  
Джаред переоделся и выполнил пожелания врача - перед Дженсеном стоял фрик, не хватало еще разве боа из перьев «а ля Бритни». 

Волосы собраны белой резинкой. Готичная подводка глаз, конечно, отвлекала от странно блестящих губ, но леопардовая майка-алкоголичка на два размера меньше, судя по загорелой полоске над поясом белых шорт, просто не давала простора воображению - нижний мозг бился в конвульсиях, а верхний пытался отключиться от этого безобразия. 

Но мысленное повторение словосочетания: «Чикаго и кредит» совершенно охладило пыл.  
Дженсен коварно ухмыльнулся и достал секундомер.

\- Мистер Падалеки, отжимайтесь! Проверим - сколько у вас получится за три минуты.

Джаред молча присел, примерился, что-то изучил на ковре, а потом решительно стянул пятнистое безобразие и стал отжиматься с обнаженным торсом.

Дженсен мысленно похвалил себя за выбор свободной одежды темно-синего цвета - смотреть спокойно на спину Джареда не мог даже его внутренний дзен-буддист. Но тут вышло три минуты.  
Хрипов у пациента не было, зато у Дженсена что-то случилось и со зрением, и с голосом - торс Падалеки блестел от пота, даже глаза как у панды не могли отвлечь врача от неприличных мыслей. 

Это удалось вездесущей мисс Харрис. Она оживленно что-то прощебетала на тему путей к здоровью, но любопытный взгляд сороки выдавал ее с головой – она хотела увидеть битву титанов.  
Взамен ей пришлось узнать: каково это - мешать мистеру Эклзу и вообще - лезть, куда не просят. Дженсен холодно смерил ее взглядом, молча развернул к двери и, взяв под мышку, выставил, не слушая возмущенный визг, потом закрыл кабинет на все замки, а когда обернулся, чтобы завесить окна, снова потерял дар речи.

Джаред не только разулся, он снял шорты, под которыми были ослепительно-белые боксеры, и сел на стол по-турецки. И чтобы окончательно его добить - надел очки в тонкой оправе. Очки Дженсена. И сидел он на его столе и бумагах.  
«Детка» просто напрашивалась на показательную порку или… Лечение и проверку дыхания никто не отменял.

\- Давай на второй круг! Будем отжиматься вместе! - сказал Дженсен, тоже снимая майку. - Посмотрим, как пройдет этот тест!

Джареду в принципе надоело сидеть в согбенной позе. Он оглянулся и, увидев своего врача-оригинала, занимающегося показательными отжиманиями, потерял равновесие. В глазах потемнело, узор ковра стал последним воспоминанием перед обмороком.

Дженсен не знал, что ему делать - это какая-то черная комедия, а не работа! Тут еще, как назло, в дверь стала ломиться Харрис. По «срочному личному вопросу». Оказывается, ей нужна была помощь Дженсена как эксперта по «правильному дизайну для мужчин» - оценить туфли и сумочку (для свидания). Дженсен еще ничего не успел сказать, как крик Харрис подтвердил ее хорошее зрение и быструю реакцию.

Вдвоем они перенесли Джареда в ближайшую гостевую спальню, а потом Дженсен выполнил обещание - поработал экспертом. 

Харрис, ошеломленная результатом проверки гардероба (это - нелюбимой подруге, это - младшей сестре, это – на вечеринку с переодеваниями, это - для стриптиза; выжили только белый спортивный костюм и кроссовки), рванула на казенном БМВ в город - обновить гардероб «по заветам Эклза» и купить красные «лубутены».  
***

**Джаред в стране чудес**

Было темно, он лежал не в своей постели. Рядом никого не было. И одежды тоже не было. Внезапно он почувствовал поцелуй. Очень легкий, но страстный.

Кто-то гладил его по лицу, голова болела, а голос доносился как через вату.

\- Спящая красавица, просыпайся!

Потом голос сдвинулся куда-то и зазвучал глуше, а поглаживания переместились с лица на живот и перемещались все ниже, и становились все интенсивнее.

\- Джаред, не пугай меня так, иначе придется пойти на крайние меры…

На Падалеки навалилась темнота, но какая-то очень реалистично-эротическая - с поцелуями, причем французскими. Тут же Джаред ощутил, что зря ему показалось, что он без белья… Белье стало очень тесным, а поцелуи спускались ниже, только темнота никуда не отступала. И, наконец, он вспомнил, что рядом должен быть врач и нужно его позвать:

\- Дженсен! Я ничего не вижу!

\- Мистер Падалеки, поберегите силы, с вами все в порядке, - темнота обрела голос врача, который приподняла его голову, проделывая непонятные манипуляции…

Этот коварный Эклз просто завязал ему глаза, когда оказывал первую помощь, а теперь сидел на его кровати, довольный как кот, и нагло… ел клубнику!  
Джаред заморгал и не поверил своим глазам. Эклз не только соблазнительно облизывал губы, на нем были только очки и черный шарф на коленях!

Падалеки закрыл глаза и сразу получил клубничный поцелуй и другие материальные доказательства того, что доктор Секси разбушевался не на шутку.  
То, что все врачи садисты, Джаред прочувствовал через пять минут - натренированными движениями его привязали за руки к изголовью, окончательно раздели и стали кормить клубникой, предварительно продемонстрировав идеальный вид сзади …

И тут, когда все интересное почти уже началось, предательский кашель решил проснуться - в глазах потемнело до тошноты, потекли слезы. 

Вот такой ты, бронхиальный кашель. Откуда-то снова подступило удушье. Но и в такой трагический момент врач не перестал издеваться над эротически истомленным пациентом, он облачился в халат, точнее кимоно, на голое тело, и начал оказывать первую помощь. Аэрозоль снял спазм, но заморозил язык, поэтому возмутиться медицинским самоуправством у Джареда не было никакой возможности - его посадили к спинке, подложили подушки. Руки все также оставались несвободными, ноги разъехались неприличным образом, зато кашель пропал. А Эклз наоборот появился очень близко и продолжил мучения. 

Джареда мучился уже не от кашля, ему не давал покоя вопрос - неужели ему, на самом деле, нравится быть ведомым и просто наслаждаться игрой по чужим правилам? Или вообще ему это все снится. Галлюцинации после падения со стола.  
Ответ он не придумал, так как в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия – врачи, они умеют вернуть голос своим пациентам. И Дженсен ясно дал понять, что он не галлюцинация, а реальность, новая и очень приятная реальность.

Но Джареду, несмотря на очень приятные бонусы от личного, очень личного врача, уже надоело изображать Прометея и Андромеду - он решил изменить статус-кво, но в дверь кто-то громко постучал… А потом закричал: «Спасибо! Спасибо! Дженсен ты просто лучший! » 

Конечно, это была Даниэль после шопинга. Она стала вип-клиентом 3 магазинов, купила последние «лубутены», победив других обувных маньячек. Попутно с ней познакомились трое потенциальных Мистера Бига. И теперь ей хотелось поделиться впечатлениями. 

И, кроме этого, через полчаса сюда приедет Кортес, а вечером мистер Падалеки - он поссорился со своей пассией и очень не в духе. Он хочет увидеть достижения. В лечении таинственной болезни наследника.

Падалеки и Эклз синхронно выругались. Пришлось бросить боевые действия и произвести рекогносцировку. Харрис обула пресловутые лубутены и демонстрировала свои обновки перед бассейном под одобрительное хмыканье эксперта. Через пятнадцать минут они были на теннисном корте - поместье Падалеки, видимо, было бесконечным. 

Джаред вдруг понял, что голова у него не кружится. Но с памятью явно проблемы - он не помнил, как он переоделся в форму для сокера, и когда он согласился в него играть «под наблюдением врача». А врачу и футболки не досталось…  
Свисток врача и тренера в одном лице прервал эту медитацию. Игра началась.

***

**Про шопоголиков**

 

Кортес сегодня была в черном костюме от неизменной Шанель, но с пятью рядами золотых или просто очень блестящих цепочек на шее, туфли были черные, но с красной подошвой - это было трудно не заметить. Трава оказалась скользкой, и очень важная персона мисс Кортес проехала носом по траве, потеряв попутно свою обувку. 

Зрители невольно узнали, что мисс К. носит чулки на черном кружевном поясе и лубутены 35 размера. Тут же на помощь пришла вездесущая Даниэль в красных «лубутенах». И вдруг события приняли новый поворот, очень неожиданный и совершено скандальный.

\- Так вот кто забрал мой заказ! - вдруг завопила бывшая железная леди, а теперь - «леди - без – красных - лубутенов» и попыталась заехать Даниэль каблуком по ноге.

\- Так вот почему мне пришлось дать свой телефон менеджеру! - еще громче завизжала Харрис, ловко отскакивая от фурии в костюме от Шанель. На свое счастье, она была уже в спортивной форме.

Кортес издала боевой индейский клич и попыталась сыграть в американский футбол, прыгнув на Даниэль. Это фееричное зрелище закончилось растянутой связкой и сорванным голосом. Даниэль отделалась синяком и легким испугом. Горничная вызвала 9-1-1.

\- Постельный режим на три дня, не разговаривать хотя бы до послезавтра, - так решительно прозвучал вердикт врача с 911. Кортес пришлось послушаться - она сама настояла на помощи извне.

Кортес поместили в гостевую спальню в самом конце сада, чтобы никто «не мешал восстанавливать силы». Телефон из-за прыжков на траве вышел из строя. Садовника отправили за новым девайсом для бизнес-леди. А пока его не привезли, врач сделал мисс К. успокаивающий укол - для восстановления гармонии.

Даниэль, злорадно ухмыляясь и напевая «Poker Face», пошла к себе - наряжаться к приезду мистера Падалеки, а Джареду, который давно так не смеялся, было теперь не до шуток.

Эклз - как будто ничего не произошло - заставил и его бегать с мячом, и сам не отставал. Как ни странно, кашля не было, хотя раньше, он появлялся уже после третьего круга в бассейне. Кстати, интересно, почему он не захотел поплавать.

Тут Джареда осенило. Его гипотеза настолько ему понравилась, что даже мяч, попавший по ноге, не нарушил его равновесия. У Падалеки - младшего появился секретный план мести коварному доктору. Несмертельный, но обидный. Джаред просто должен сбить спесь с доктора-задаваки. Или хотя бы попытаться.  
Он закашлялся и попросил передышки. Во время перерыва Падалеки-младший изобразил самое умильное выражение: «пожалейте щеночка», которое действовало безотказно на всех. Потом тяжело вздохнул и предложил сменить нагрузку на плавание в бассейне. 

Эклз покраснел и мгновенно разозлился (Падалеки правильно выбрал болевую точку - врач из Чикаго не умел плавать). Он буквально прожег взглядом строптивого пациента. Но через минуту ему в голову пришла гениальная идея. С шариком.

А пока, пользуясь легким затишьем и для лучшей концентрации на очередном плане «укрощения строптивого», он решил прослушать легкие Джареда после 30 минут футбола.

\- Дыши - не дыши! - никаких хрипов в фонендоскопе. Никакого свиста и прочих признаков, странно, но не очень. Если принять за основу гипотезу, если не о симуляции, так о какой-то психологической проблеме.

Падалеки-младший тем временем пристально рассматривал своего врача. На солнце стали видны веснушки, и цвет глаз окончательно убедил Джареда, что раньше, в другой жизни, Дженсен был котом, причем с очень бурной личной жизнью. Сейчас он скорее напоминал гепарда перед прыжком. Дженсен уже прошел стадию ярости и начал впадать в тихое бешенство.  
***

**Нашла коса на камень**

 

\- Дорогой, а почему ты не сказал, что ты для Джареда нанял такого красавца. У него такие правильные… черты лица.

\- Джоан, попридержи коней и следи за языком, это врач, а не тренер по теннису из загородного клуба.

\- Давно ты не тратил деньги с такой пользой, у меня даже голова престала болеть. Это странно, обычно мне помогает только водка с тоником.

\- Замечательно, значит, завершение вечера будет интересным, если у тебя чудесным образом прошла головная боль. Или мне послышалось?

\- Ты ревнуешь? Как мило, но тебе не идет. Ты не Отелло. А я тебе не жена, или что-то за ночь изменилось, а я об этом не знаю?

\- Джоан, ты прекратишь эту бессмысленную пикировку, или я за себя не отвечаю!

\- А ты не меняй тему, ковбой, или тебя тоже поджидают новости обо мне!

\- Джо! 

\- Уже двадцать лет Джо!

На этой интересной ноте диалог прервался. Что-то загрохотало и упало на пол.

Перед Джаредом и Дженсеном, запыхавшимися от физической нагрузки и заметания следов деятельности, появилась ссорящаяся парочка - такие же раскрасневшиеся и разлохмаченные отец Джареда и «будущая мачеха» - Джоан Крупа, бывшая фото- и супермодель «Максима», которая за два месяца своими капризами и взбалмошностью растопила невозмутимость и холодность банкира, которого и очень близкие друзья упрекали в излишней сдержанности, а враги за глаза называли «айсбергом», «бесчувственным киллером» и даже - «Великим инквизитором Майами». 

Паззл сложился - они нашли друг друга. И постоянные жаркие перебранки на людях стали практически традицией. Для повышения тонуса.

В этот солнечный день от их «итальянской химии», а может от новых сережек с бриллиантами в ушах Крупы, просто хотелось зажмуриться. Серьги радужно искрили и переливались, бросая отблески на загорелые плечи, в вырезе белоснежного платья переливалась цепочка с венецианским плетением, перекликаясь с «греческой» прической не только видом, но и цветом, платье тоже было выдержано в духе фильма «Александр» - от сходства с Дианой Крюгер спасал только третий размер бюста и золотые босоножки на прозрачной платформе. 

Но на небе появились облачка, а навстречу мистеру Падалеки и его спутнице вышла мисс Харрис.

Слабый писк Джоанны, в котором угадывалось отнюдь не рафинированное ругательство, прозвучал сигналом к появлению Дани. 

Это уже была не просто Девушка -в – Лубутенах. Это была женщина-вамп.  
Фам фаталь аля натюрель, с поправкой на климат Майами.  
Платье-бюстье (шелковый леопард, убитый в Италии) облегало как вторая кожа, не скрывая ничего и убеждая, что да - его можно надеть только на голое тело!  
Порно-шик от Версаче возвращается и побеждает, а челюсть мистера Падалеки падает вместе с настроением его почти-невесты.  
Вот что значит - вовремя попросить совета у знатока. 

Волосы были подобраны наверх - то ли обновленная бабетта (если верить гламурным журналам), то ли «воронье гнездо» (если прислушаться к бормотанию Джоанны), впрочем - неважно.  
Главное – золотисто-рубиновые сережки-шандалы свисали практически до декольте. А декольте было таким же глубоким, как и яма, в которую Дани бы провалилась, если бы спутница мистера Падалеки осуществила хотя бы процент своих мстительных замыслов. 

Со стороны это выглядело даже забавно.  
Отец Джареда заворожено смотрел на блики, делая вид, что не инспектирует декольте и образ в целом, а Дани, как бы ничего не замечая, восторженно щебетала на тему врачебных успехов Дженсена, слегка поворачиваясь, как бы ненароком, то вправо, то влево. И бюст тоже как бы жил автономной жизнью.

Слегка затянувшийся монолог был прерван разозленной невниманием спутника «почти богиней»:

_\- Дорогая, а чай или сок в этом доме подают?_

Но сегодня явно был день Дани. 

_\- Конечно, прошу всех пройти в дом!_ \- Она ослепительно улыбнулась и, медленно повернувшись, продемонстрировала вырез «до поясницы» и уверенно продефилировала к бассейну, где уже было все готово…  
Мистер Падалеки последовал за своей чудесно обновленной помощницей так стремительно, что не только забыл о своей спутнице, но и чуть не свалился в бассейн.

Джоанна покрылась пятнами, видными даже через макияж, но сказать ничего не успела, так как ей предложил себя в спутники мистер «зеленоглазый красавчик»! 

Джаред куда-то пропал, но Джоанна Крупа не собиралась отвлекаться на потенциального пасынка, который и в клуб даже не может сходить. А Эклз – хороший кандидат для превращения «почти жениха» в настоящего Отелло.  
Пусть эта выдра утрется!

А Джаред тем временем проклинал себя за излишнюю креативность – зачем нужно было еще глаза красить - хорошо еще, что Дженсен вовремя заметил несмытую подводку с глаз! И что теперь делать?  
Дани охмуряет папашу, Джоанна вешается на Дженсена, а он как дурак сидит в своей комнате и превращается в панду! Душераздирающее зрелище!

Кортес, по-моему, умывается детским мылом, проще всего - пойти в комнату к Харрис - она точно без косметики на люди не выходит!  
С этим гениальным планом Джаред (для маскировки - в самых больших очках, которые он нашел у себя в шкафу) решил наведаться в комнату «возможно, новой мачехи».  
Но злая судьба решила сегодня пошутить не только над Крупой. 

Когда у вас растянуты связки и предписан постельный режим, то если вы обычный человек, пульт от телевизора, двд-плеера или бестселлер восполнит вам ненадолго способность передвигаться. 

Вы легко можете попасть куда угодно и смотреть сколько угодно на любимого актера, пересматривать любимые сцены до бесконечности, и никто вам не будет мешать разговорами на тему: «Ты смотрел этот фильм уже сто раз - Этот сериал отстой - А мне нравится другой актер, а этот даже глобус не получил - Не думал, что тебе нравятся такие смазливые!». Или читать до трех ночи очередную космическую оперу, вампирскую сагу или очередной римейк «Унесенных ветром» в 5 томах, или вырезать картинки из журнала мод. 

Но если вас зовут Женевьев Кортес, то даже спустя всего два часа вынужденного безделья, у вас начнется самая настоящая депрессия. От невозможности принимать важные решения, ну или просто подняться по лестнице, не ковыляя как старая лошадь и не проклиная все, что подвернется под горячую руку. 

Или это был побочный эффект от обезбаливающих, или адреналиновый всплеск, неизвестно, а фактом, и довольно прискорбным для Джареда, явилось то, что возле двери в комнату Харрис его поджидал сюрприз с импровизированным костылем из стула. Как Женевьев удалось допрыгать на одной ноге до комнаты Даниэль, так и осталось загадкой для всех, но скрытые резервы - они как нефть или золото – кому-то профит, а кому-то источник проблем.  
Так вот у Джареда теперь было две реальные проблемы.  
На его счастье не только любовь ослепляет, но и месть тоже очень существенно сужает поле зрения. Женевьев не удивилась солнечным очкам в помещении – хозяин-барин, тем более, что у нее был более сильный раздражитель.  
Даниэль Харрис. Выскочка-пиранья. Барби в натуральную величину. Ни ума, ни совести. Но фигура, тут, конечно, трудно спорить с очевидным.  
Но вот Джеки Кеннеди. Была леди. Стала вдовой, а потом женой миллионера. Завидная карьера. А Мэрилин? Умерла молодой. Не умела вести свои дела. Снималась в кино и в календаре для вуайеристов.

А она, Женевьев, вполне могла бы порулить банковской империей. Ведь, если рассудить честно, она и так правая рука мистера Падалеки, так что стать его женой – это только узаконить то, что и так практически произошло. То, что мистер Падалеки ни разу даже не подарил ей цветов, не говоря уже о веренице подружек модельной внешности, абсолютно не мешало жить Кортес в мире иллюзий. Там, где она управляет банком не как работой, а как частью семейного бизнеса.

***

**Балет, мечты и реальность**

 

Пока Джаред решал внезапно возникшую проблему слишком стойкой подводки и не только, Дженсен был вынужден «наслаждаться» обществом Джоанны. Он бы с большим удовольствием не слышал бы и не видел никого из присутствующих - даже в фантазиях Дженсен Росс Эклз был закоренелым собственником.

Железная Джо, как называли ее за спиной менее удачливые соперницы по съемкам, не тратила время на дипломатию и вежливые экивоки. Тем более, что мистер Падалеки самым бессовестным образом забыл о своей спутнице, втянувшись в активный флирт на грани фола с этой выдрой Харрис. 

Когда ее личный счетчик внимания зафиксировала поразительно низкую активность «красавчика-доктора», то она не только применила все классические уловки для привлечения мужского внимания: поправила волосы, тряхнула серьгами, отставила коктейль, предварительно облизнув как бы пересохшие от жары губы, покачала как бы спадающей обувью и попутно продемонстрировала хитроумный дизайнерский разрез на бедре.  
Псевдоантичность скрылась под напором стриптиза по версии Майами.  
Джоанна эффектно нарушила его личное пространство. 

Она подошла и нагнулась над полулежавшей в шезлонге жертвой ее планов так, что вид через край выреза подтвердил озадаченному этим напором Дженсену – да, в этом сезоне платье такого фасона носят на голое тело. Эротический демарш продлился несколько секунд, но и этого хватило, чтобы вогнать врача в краску, а Джоанна, как ни в чем не бывало, присела рядом, не забыв коснуться как бы ненароком бедра и показать свои модельные ноги во всей красе идеальной эпиляции и загара правильного оттенка. 

Раздражение Эклза, который, не смотря на назойливое и неизбежное присутствие посторонних, собирался помечтать на тему сексуального перевоспитания Падалеки (разыгравшаяся фантазия внезапно склоняла к наручникам, кровати размера «кингсайз», зеркальному потолку и шелковым шарфам) после его успешного излечения от неведомой хвори, достигло практически точки кипения.  
А тут еще неугомонная «почти мачеха Джареда» решила завести светскую беседу на животрепещущую для нарцисса любого пола тему:

_\- Дженсен, вот скажите, если бы сейчас Парис выбирал, кому отдать яблоко, то кто бы это был для Вас? – этот интеллектуальный пассаж сопровождался как бы случайными поглаживаниями себя и закидыванием рук за спину – кошка на пляже - это самое приличное сравнение, которое бы пришло в голову вежливому и слегка заинтересованному наблюдателю._

Но Дженсен уже перешел из состояния дипломатической сдержанности спящей персидской кошки в модус бойцового сиамского кота, который выпустил когти:

_\- Джоанна, если вы настаиваете именно на моем мнении, должен Вас сразу огорчить – я бы предпочел Париса, и к присутствующим сейчас мой выбор, увы, не относится._

Теперь пришел черед уже Джоанне неметь, краснеть и мучительно придумывать, что сказать дальше.  
Но сегодняшний день был богат не только на катастрофы и неприятные неожиданности. Звон разбитого бокала возвестил о появлении новых-старых участников феерии у бассейна.

Бокал выпал из рук уже довольно румяной мисс Харрис.  
Даниэль уже практически получила от мистера Падалеки приглашение на сегодняшний ужин в самом модном ресторане Майами. А пока до вечера еще было далеко, и она неустанно подносила ему разнообразные коктейли и переливчато смеялась в ответ на все его шутки.

Теперь происходящее действительно напоминало Суд Париса. Такой улучшенный, современно-политкорректный вариант – как если бы Парисов вдруг стало трое – для справедливого гендерного соотношения участников.

Джаред не только удалил следы своего косметического хулиганства, но и еще раз переоделся.  
Однако внимание почти всех (Дженсен залпом выпил, не глядя, тот коктейль, который попался под руку и окончательно решил, что хорошая взбучка его пациенту-провокатору необходима, и, причем, безотлагательно) привлекло не появление Джареда Тристана Падалеки в белоснежной майке-алкоголичке и кипенно-белых теннисных шортах с боковыми разрезами. Хотя в сочетании с босыми ногами и шоколадным загаром выглядело это просто неприлично, а Дженсену неудержимо захотелось или всех присутствующих ослепить, или телепортироваться на пару с непослушным пациентом в укромное место для воплощения в жизнь всех своих воспитательно-лечебных замыслов, а та особа, которая его сопровождала. 

Я думаю, вы догадались, что к импровизированному Олимпу у бассейна с мистером Падалеки-Зевсом, Харрис-Герой и Джоанной-Афродитой присоединился не только Джаред-Парис, но и хромающая Женевьев-Афина в белом спортивном костюме из гардероба Даниэль.  
Как видим, Джаред позаимствовал не только ее косметику, но и вещи - в любви как на войне - все средства хороши для устранения препятствий на пути к цели. 

Дженсен, едва переведя дух от коктейля и бело-загорелого видения, еще не успел придумать достойный эпитет для себя (Прометей прикованный, которому Джоанна клюет печень, или Геракл), как онемевшая «Афродита» не только обрела голос, но и с объятьями бросилась на встречу обескураженной «Афине».

\- Так ты тоже бросила балет?

Мистер Падалеки даже оторвался от дегустации коктейлей и токования с Даниэль, когда Джоанна с Женевьев изобразили композицию в бело-золотых тонах «Разлученные сестры». 

Через минуту возгласов и всхлипов (сережки в волосах с непривычки запутались и перепутались) выяснилось, что когда-то обе «почти богини» ходили в одну и ту же балетную студию, откуда их, как внезапно (сценаристы Санта-Барбары рыдают от упущенных возможностей) оказалось, практически одновременно отчислили.  
Джоанну - за лишний то ли рост, то ли вес (да он глаз на меня положил, руководитель наш, а был не в моем вкусе и вообще – мне предложили съемки для журнала).  
А Женевьев - за профнепригодность (он все неправильно делал, а когда я его немножко поправила, так он устроил истерику – кто ты такая - и выгнал с волчьим билетом).  
Потом их пути сильно разошлись. И вот эта мелодраматическая встреча. И что тут скажешь, кроме, Майами - это большая деревня. Или у судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора. 

Пока девушки, слившись в объятьях, невзирая на почти 20 сантиметровую разницу в росте, переместились подальше от бассейна, где мистер Падалеки, видимо, решил поставить рекорд по скоростному уничтожению коктейлей, Дженсен тоже активизировался. 

Причин для этого было несколько. Джаред подошел, чтобы поздороваться с отцом, продемонстрировав попутно не только красивую спину, но и нелюбовь к нижнему белью.  
Но внезапно возникший кашель, переходящий в хрипы, отвлек мистера Эклза от приятных размышлений о перечне эротических наказаний для пациента-неслуха за такое дразнящее мини-дефиле. 

От, будто налетевшего из-за угла, удушающего кашля Джаред сложился как перочинный ножик – темнота в глазах и тошнота сбили игривый настрой на раз. Дженсен и почти протрезвевший мистер Падалеки помогли ему подняться, а потом уже Дженсен, отказавшись от предложенной родительской помощи, лично отвел Джареда в его спальню. И слушать его раздраженные нотации пациенту пришлось уже самостоятельно. 

Но странное дело – кашель прошел, и дыхание стало прерываться совершенно по иной причине. Когда они добрались до комнаты, Дженсен сначала закрыл дверь на замок и проверил - плотно ли зашторены окна, а только потом повернулся к чудесно излечившемуся больному. Джаред решил, что ему душновато будет лежать одетым, и избавился от майки. Дальше дело не пошло, его руки были надежно схвачены и зафиксированы пресловутой майкой, а рот был надежно запечатан мастером своего дела. Дженсен Росс Эклз очень любил целоваться.

Самым ошеломляющим открытием этого странного дня для Джареда стала его реакция. Ему понравилось, что Дженсен руководит процессом. Он будто был создан для этого. Конечно, Джаред Падалеки думал не такими пафосными строками, его мысли по этому поводу скорее скакали как попкорн в микроволновке.  
Только таинственный неизлечимый и удушающий кашель портил всю картину.

А тем временем, пока мистер Падалеки пытался проанализировать ситуацию, его врач, мистер Эклз, мучался дилеммой - сначала лечение, а потом - точки над I в личной жизни, или лечение – чуть позже, а сейчас - полный отрыв, используя временное затишье и помутнение разума у всех раздражителей и возмутителей спокойствия. 

Но умелость рук от этих раздумий совершенно не зависела. Довести жертву до эротического кипения и неприличных молитв – этот план был практически выполнен и доведен до кульминации. 

От заслуженного катарсиса их отделяли мгновения и считанные дюймы разогретого воздуха, как тут раздался странный шум.

\- Как некстати! – подумал Дженсен и от досады чуть не упал с кровати.  
\- Черт, я ненавижу Мишу и его выпендреж с вертолетом! - прорычал Джаред, пытаясь освободить руки.

Вопросительный взгляд Дженсена: «черт возьми, Джаред, о каком таком Мише идет речь?» имел бы более убийственный эффект для непослушного пациента, если бы мистер Дженсен Эклз оставался под защитой своего халата или хотя бы смятой простыни… 

Джаред с восторгом потерял дар речи и остатки мозга, расплавленного солнцем у бассейна и личным врачом в спальне, поэтому суть возмущенного взгляда с противоположной стороны он уловил не сразу, а лишь несколько секунд спустя.

За это время перед мысленным взором Падалеки-младшего прокрутились все сладостные перспективы, но грубая реальность постучала в дверь и заорала радостно-придурошным голосом:

_\- К тебе можно? Тут у меня дело на миллион! Или на два! Открывай, я знаю, что днем ты не спишь!_

_\- Миша, отвали, будь другом, подожди возле бассейна, я сейчас подойду!_

Мы будем кратки. Это был Миша Коллинз – успешный голливудский агент и кузен Джареда - собственной персоной, прямо с вертолета (пробки - это так нестильно и не в тренде).

Пока, чертыхаясь, Дженсен приводил себя в порядок, насколько это возможно после сеанса взаимного жесткого петтинга, Джаред делился этой информацией, роясь в бездонном шкафу в поисках новой майки-футболки, взамен скрученной в жгут руками сурового доктора Эклза.  
Дженсен, уже одетый и вынужденный созерцать Джареда со спины, не удержался и перехватил поганца-провокатора за талию – черная футболка растеклась лужицей на полу, а наследник «Банка Падалеки» выгнулся дугой, привалившись лохматой макушкой к ключице личного врача.

Однако томность момента нарушил удвоенный грохот за дверью. Падалеки мгновенно надел футболку – ее видимо выбирали для клубной вечеринки - мало того, что она была в обтяжку, и с глубоким V-образным вырезом, так еще еле-еле прикрывала пупок. 

Список прегрешений рос просто на глазах. Но отступать было некуда, так как в следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел невысокий голубоглазый возмутитель спокойствия.  
Его прическа стоила минимум 500 долларов в ЛА, а маникюр он делал два раза в неделю, все остальное было абсолютно заурядным для Майами, если не замечать на шее золотую цепочку двухдюймовой ширины, а на руке – новейшие швейцарские часы ограниченного выпуска.  
Это, если не считать трех постоянно трезвонящих смартфонов и айпадов, был человек-оркестр, многоканальное радио и энерджайзер. Сразу видно, что кровный родственник Джареда.

Все это Дженсену пришлось изучить, так как его попросили присутствовать при этом «очень секретном разговоре» как личного врача. Он пытался сосредоточиться на бесконечной Ниагаре фактов, имен, фамилии, кличек и сплетен – все, что угодно лишь бы не смотреть на загорелый пресс Джареда. 

Это было выматывающее занятие – ведь Миша был знаком даже с Питтом и Деппом, но не с аксиомой «краткость – сестра таланта», поэтому до сути вопроса дело так пока и не дошло. Антракт случился неожиданно и драматично - на пороге появился банкир Падалеки под руку с Даниэль, и еще не успел ничего сказать, как у Джареда начался приступ удушья.  
Дженсен на законных основаниях всех выставил вон, но пациенту лучше не становилось. Перед уколом адреналином он решил проверить еще одну версию: распахнул шторы и открыл окно настежь - теплый бриз освежил нагретый воздух комнаты, а кашель-душитель внезапно затих.

Джаред, сидевший на шелковом покрывале (если кто-то увидит эти простыни, у нас будет еще одна проблема, помимо твоего кашля), не успел ничего спросить, как Дженсен с рычанием сдернул с него развратную футболку и сжал в объятьях. Продолжение обещало быть горячим. 

Но опять все сорвалось – в комнату попытались просочиться обеспокоенные родственники в компании галдящих дамочек. Но у них ничего не получилось – Дженсен всех выдворил, невзирая на женский галдеж вперемешку с подколками от Миши, и, приказав Джареду - и не думать вставать с постели, отозвал своего работодателя в сторону для «важного и срочного разговора». Мистер Эклз должен был безотлагательно проверить свою достаточно безумную гипотезу. 

Они сели на ближайший белый диван. Дженсен только начал развивать свою теорию, как рядом с мистером Падалеки материализовалась настойчивая Даниэль:

_\- Что это еще за тайны и секреты, мистер Эклз?_

А следом появился разудалый Миша с коктейлем наперевес и очередным откровением от «голливудского гуру» наготове:

_\- Тайны – это так старомодно, а вот хороший скандал - это то, что необходимо для рекламы как воздух!_

На его счастье один из трех супер-телефонов зазвонил, и он резво удалился: «Важный звонок - Бред Питт на проводе!».

Даниэль продолжала стоять с недовольной миной, которая плохо сочеталась с фривольным вырезом и каблуками дизайна: «Умри от зависти, подруга - это эксклюзив!».

Дженсен нахмурился, медленно втянул воздух и прошептал, наклонившись к уху банкира, слегка ошарашенного внезапным перформансом: «Наедине. Это очень важно для Вас, мистер Падалеки!».  
Мистер Падалеки согласно кивнул и предложил переместиться в Малый кабинет.

И, когда темные дубовые двери надежно отгородили их от любопытствующих и сочувствующих, у Дженсена наконец появилась безусловная решимость озвучить свою «безумную» теорию. Он глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь нырнуть в незнакомое озеро, и медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, произнес:

\- Я поставил диагноз и уверен в нем практически на 100%. У Джареда аллергия на Вас, мистер Падалеки.

\- Что вы себе позволяете, мистер Эклз! Это все, на что Вы способны? – отец Джареда вцепился в ручки кресла и грозно нахмурился, но потом стало ясно, что эта крамольная мысль уже его посещала ранее – он так и не встал с кресла, но по вдруг мгновенному постаревшему лицу бонвивана было понятно, что верить в такое ему не хотелось.

\- А если быть совершенно точным - на Ваш парфюм! Как он называется, кстати?

Грохот тяжелой открывающейся двери отвлек собеседников от дальнейшего развития этой замечательной в своей простоте и позитивности идеи.

Нарушителями уединения и приватности были Джоанна и Женевьев, под ручку с Мишей.  
У голливудского распорядителя актерских судеб было глупо-счастливое лицо игрока-новичка, сразу сорвавшего джекпот в самом крупном казино Лас-Вегаса. 

Дамы напоминали диких кошек, по прихоти судьбы попавших в птичий питомник - так все неприлично хорошо, что просто глаза разбегаются и ноги разъезжаются!

Мистер Падалеки обрадовался смене темы и уже собирался метать заслуженные громы и молнии на зарвавшегося племянника, как Коллинз его опередил, плюхнувшись в ближайшее свободное кресло со словами:

\- Это великолепно! И даже не спорь, дядя Айвен! 

По лицу банкира прочитать что-либо было просто невозможно, но выражение Джареда считывалось однозначно: «Опять проблемы и неприятности!».

Банкирское красноречие проснулось, оживилось и вышло из спячки, и Падалеки-старший сел на своего любимого конька, как впрочем, и любого уважающего себя банкира: «33 причины, почему вы не получите кредит в моем банке».  
\- Сколько это нам будет стоить в этот раз, дорогой племянник? Опять фокусы?

Последняя выгодная инвестиция на деле оказалась организацией торговли музыкальными секс-девайсами по Интернету:  
«Дик-Музыкант» не только превосходит природный аналог, но и работает в разных режимах: 

\- «Классика» - от Моцарта до Равеля; 

\- «Хит» - от Мьюс до Леди Гага включительно! Незабываемые впечатления и ощущения гарантированы! Самый лучший подарок на девичник или мальчишник!». 

\- Это тебе стоило родительского дома. А мне - лишних полсотни тысяч на благотворительность.

От такого неожиданного поворота разговора, казалось, покраснели все присутствующие, кроме неунывающего Миши.  
Он продолжил свой спич, неумолимо двигаясь к намеченной цели, как голливудский Терминатор:

\- Он все равно был ужасен и заражен термитами, но не будем вспоминать о падениях, поговорим о реально выгодном деле…

Дженсен, полностью дезориентированный словоизлияниями и совершенно излишней информацией, решил покинуть компанию по-английски и проверить состояние Джареда - убедиться в верности и правильности своей достаточно смелой теории.

Тем временем Джаред заснул. Дженсен закрыл окно и вновь задернул шторы, чтобы создать подобие ночи и спокойствия в этом бедламе. Тишина продлилась не более десяти минут, которых, правда хватило и самому Дженсену, чтобы слегка задремать, расположившись в удобном кресле возле постели.

В комнату попытался ворваться вихрь по имени Миша, но Дженсен, со сноровкой работника токийского метров в час пик, вытолкал его за порог и едва удержался от желания – легонько стукнуть назойливого кузена о ближайшую стену.

\- Мне нужно! 

\- Не нужно!

\- Это срочно!

\- Это подождет!

\- У меня апфронты завтра…

\- У меня трудный случай аллергического бронхита. Сейчас.

\- А договориться? Полюбовно.

\- А в глаз? Хирургически точно.

\- Все понятно.

\- Что именно? – Дженсен проснулся окончательно, и только нежелание будить Джареда удерживало его от более решительных действий. 

\- Да все с вами понятно. Горбатая гора - 2.

\- Миша, шел бы ты к бассейну от греха подальше, мне еще с мистером Падалеки нужно договорить. Наедине и срочно.

\- Будешь просить руку и сердце?

\- Коллинз, ты достал уже! – с этими словами мистер Эклз припечатал мистера Мишу Коллинза к стене, обшитой дубовыми панелями и увешанной портретами томных дамочек в розовой кисее. 

Миша захрипел, придушенный тренированной врачебной хваткой, дамочки затряслись и посыпались на ковер.  
На шум сбежались праздношатающиеся возле бассейна зрители и группа поддержки порядка в доме. Как раз этот момент выбрал портрет в самой вычурной раме, чтобы свалиться на голову новоявленным рестлерам.

Через час. Кабинет Айвена Падалеки. 

Дженсен держит пакет льда на переносице, в точно такой же неудобной позиции сидит Миша Коллинз.  
Айвен Падалеки ходит по кабинету и раздраженно разговаривает по телефону:

\- Да, вы все правильно поняли, предъявите иск этим парфюмерным негодяям, я вчиню иск этому чертову Кристиану Диору!

\- Ну и что, что умер, вчиню наследникам! А, у них и так проблемы из-за Гальяно, так станет еще больше! Я уж постараюсь и дело так не оставлю, вы меня поняли?! Это будет новый прецедент! В штате Флорида так уж точно, новый… Ладно, до связи, пишите иск и присылайте на согласование сегодня до 20.00 в офис.

Мистер Падалеки, не глядя, бросил телефон на стол и задумчиво, как мангуст на незнакомую пока змею, посмотрел на непутевого племянника.  
Тот слегка потускнел от встречи с прекрасным и довольно тяжелым (рамы для картин раньше делали на совесть – это вам не легковесный дизайнерский новодел, а чистых двадцать фунтов позолоты и выдержанного дерева с лепниной), но делового задора не утратил. Он слегка нервически сжал в руках файл с «бизнес-планом нового проекта».  
Айвен страдальчески вздохнул, подошел ближе и вкрадчиво сказал:

\- Итак, сын моей сестры, выкладывай, что у тебя на уме?

Но Миша не успел сказать ничего - деловое трио настоящих мачо было дезорганизовано женским визгом. 

Источником внезапных и высокочастотных радиоволн выступила блистательная, в прямом смысле – Дженнифер Лопез просто не там покупает хайлайтеры – Даниэль Харрис (в мыслях - уже почти Падалеки).

\- Я увижу лапочку Джонни Деппа! Айвен, пупсик, разве это не прекрасно? Миша, дай я тебя поцелую! А ты, золотце, не ревнуй!

Айвен Падалеки от неожиданности сел на стол, там сразу что-то хрустнуло – хваленый новомодный айпад, видимо, не выдержал конкуренции с премьерой «Пиратов» в Диснейленде 7 мая и фактом, что женщина назвала его золотцем и пупсиком, а он даже не против такого обращения.

Дальше события развивались в лучших традициях французского водевиля.  
***  
 **Развязка по-французски**

В проеме появился Джаред в простыне. И слегка в ней запутался. И чуть не растянулся на входе. Дженсен бросился ему на помощь. И усадил его в кресло, пока не случилась вторая травма. Сам он пошел за добавочным стулом, так как кабинет был обычным, а не для пресс-конференций.

Мистер Падалеки с трудом освободился от цепких объятий мисс Харрис, которая не только уже слегка оглушила его своими эмоциональными вскриками, но придала ему легкий блеск своим хайлайтером. 

Мысль о бизнесе племянника подвернулась очень кстати. Он попросил ее распорядиться о кофе для троих. Племянник тем временем оккупировал слегка затуманенное внимание Джареда и что-то шепотом стал ему втолковывать на ухо. 

Приход Дженсена, нагруженного медицинским чемоданчиком и стулом в стиле рококо – предыдущая мачеха Джареда не отличалась изысканным вкусом - разорвал этот тет-а тет.

\- Миша, отойди - с тобой хочет поговорить мистер Падалеки, а я хочу осмотреть Падалеки-юниора.

Миша заржал, как жеребец на лугу, но испытывать судьбу и терпение дядюшки не стал. Он, как заправский фигурист, мгновенно переместился от входа - к безбрежному столу Айвена Падалеки. И неожиданно больно ударился коленом о бронзовую львиную морду на углу – только чудо уберегло его, буквально, от падения на голову и так уже возмущенного сегодняшними катастрофами Айвена: айпад, эксклюзивная модель - тысяча, билеты в Диснейленд – пять тысяч и еще пять – на благотворительность, иск Диору – три сотни в час корпоративным юристам. 

Тут уже на Дженсена напал нервный смех – так забавно выглядел суровый мистер Падалеки, запутавшийся в цепочках племянника. А Коллинзу потом еще пришлось ползать по полу и собирать бумаги, сметенные его пируэтом со стола. Но веселье длилось недолго. Судьба решила показать свой капризный нрав в полной мере.

Кофе еще не принесли (Дани решила довести экономку до истерики своей внезапной страстью к перфекционизму), а у Джареда опять начался приступ кашля – кабинет Айвена просто пропитался «Фаренгейтом».

Когда дуэт врач -пациент покинул кабинет, Коллинз уже не терял времени – разложив перед хмурым дядюшкой листы с расчетами, как цыганка пасьянс перед домохозяйкой из пригорода, он схватил стул. Стул, как мы уже упоминали, был сделан в стиле «то ли на нем сидела Помпадур, то ли это я видела в фильме», и Миша по детской дурной привычке присел на быльце – быльце-то выдержало, а ножки подломились – мистер Коллинз полетел кубарем, прямо под ноги Даниэль Харрис, которая принесла «идеальный кофе по-французски». На ноги ему вылился кофе, на живот упало мороженое, чашки и поднос разлетелись в разные стороны, а мисс Харрис … 

Некоторое время спустя. 

Коварный антиквариат вынесен, как и следы кофейной катастрофы, Миша сидит в халате, дядя не глядя, подписывает бумаги и, увлеченно жестикулируя, самозабвенно и многословно, как любой, кого хитрый Амур уже заразил «той самой лихорадкой в крови», толкует о «тонкой и чувствительной Дани»:

\- Нет, ну ты можешь представить, она упала в обморок…

\- Дядя, я там был, меня ошпарили кипятком! Ты, что - забыл уже?

\- Кипяток, да, она горячая как кипяток, ты совершенно прав. Она удивительная – тонкая и горячая…  
И такая… веселая!

\- Боюсь, ваши юристы не оценят ее чувство юмора. 

\- Племянник, тебя что - подменили? Как вибраторы музыкальные продавать под залог дома – так хватает. Или шоу новое создавать - как оно, кстати, точно называется?

\- «Встреча под радугой», у меня там все написано!

\- И причем тут радуга и в чем же, черт возьми, изюминка, которая нас озолотит или хотя бы не разорит?

\- Дядя Айвен, ну ты просто мормон какой-то…

\- Придержите язык, молодой человек, я не мормон, а скорее самоубийца – как нас может обогатить шоу про гей-знакомства? Если я правильно разобрал твои объяснения. И еще – зачем тебе Кортес и Крупа? Что они там будут делать?

\- Дядя, во-первых, ты не дочитал, а во-вторых, у меня есть секретная информация…

\- Ладно, лучше скажи, что сейчас в моде у молодежи – Тиффани или Картье?

\- Дядя Айвен, вы что собираетесь…

\- Слишком много вопросов, мистер шоумен, так что посоветуешь?

\- Ну, можно просто спросить или…

Через полгода. Офис «Банка Падалеки».

\- Джаред, ты видел это порно вместо рекламы? 

Я, честно говоря, ничего другого от Коллинза и не ожидал… Сердечко из полуголых целующихся вампиресс Джоанны и Женевьев на фоне радужного здания Эмпар Стейт Билдинг! Алан Болл снял ему рекламный ролик, где они танцуют в стиле «Мулен Руж»! Офис разрывается от желающих купить рекламу в шоу, а Миша, с тех пор как твой отец уехал в полугодовой круиз с Харрис - «нам нужно узнать друг друга получше», безвылазно сидит в джакузи – видите ли, он проводит «экспресс-кастинг»!

\- Дженсен, я не верю, что ради этого ты оторвался от своей книги. Или просто я чего-то не знаю…

Любопытная секретарша услышала лишь звук поцелуя, а дальше все было скрыто прекрасной звукоизоляцией.


	2. Secret obsession: три бонусных драббла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Slytherin Punk
> 
> маркизу де С. посвящается)
> 
> Что было потом, за закрытой дверью.
> 
> Предупреждение: Ролевые игры, БДСМ

1\. Список Джареда

\- А куда подевалась миссис Блэр? - мистер Дженсен Эклз, личный врач и очень личный друг мистера Падалеки-младшего подошел к столу этого мистера.

\- Он выиграла в лотерею и отправилась в круиз, - Джаред почувствовал что его накрывает привычная волна жара, он откинулся на спинку и попытался выглядеть невозмутимо и сдержанно.

\- И поэтому ты не терял времени даром - что это за Линдси Лохан в молодости? - Дженсен перегнулся через стол, глаза потемнели и приобрели лихорадочный блеск.

\- Дженсен, ты что, серьезно? - Падалеки попытался отпрянуть, но не тут-то было!

\- Вставай! - мистер Эклз мог уже с успехом позировать в виде боевого рыцарского скакуна, в бешенстве роющего копытом землю и фыркающего как допотопный паровоз.

Джаред успел только раскрыть рот, как его спина ощутила, насколько его кабинету не хватает мягкой обивки!

\- Что-то хочешь сказать в свое оправдание? - у Джареда не только колени подгибались, но и связные мысли эмигрировали в область солнечного сплетения. Он мог бы вечность смотреть на Дженсена - какие там огонь и вода - они ничто в сравнении... С умелым применением ремня в руках мастера!

\- Ай! - пока Джаред погрузился в медитацию на краю пропасти, Дженсен не только освободил его от излишков одежды, но и вернул его к истокам, то есть к столу.

\- Что? Не нравится? Ты сам знал, на что напросился - у меня аллергия на блондинок! - шлепок был ощутимым напоминанием, а подкреплением - змеиный укус его собственного ремня!

\- А может я этого и добивался, - дыхание Джареда сбилось, а пальцы судорожно вцепились в кожаную отделку стола.

\- А так ты еще и дерзишь, негодник! - удара не последовало, зато руки были надежно зафиксированы, и ничто не могло помешать дальнейшей экзекуции...Тестирование видеокамиры проходило успешно.

Дженсена не волновало, насколько продуктивно потом проведет свой рабочий день мистер Падалеки, сидя на выпоротой заднице и скрывая следы на запястьях - главное, что все получили свои бонусы. Он - пополнение в коллекцию эротических рингтонов "От Джареда", а Джаред - еще один пункт из списка.

\- Смени секретаршу, Джаред Тристан!

\- Хорошо, тут как раз Миша просил своего знакомого устроить...

\- До встречи в подземелье, мистер Падалеки!

2\. Персей и Андромеда - Promesse

_ночные разговоры_

\- Цепи хорошо выглядят на фоне загара. Джаред, ты что нудист? - руки хозяйски пробежались по всем мускулам и вызвали легкую вибрацию. Как извержение исландского вулкана. У Джареда перехватило дыхание, а пальцы ног попытались подогнуться, как когти у кошки - это было непросто - покрытие на полу было очень прочным. Оттирать кровь с каменного пола - неблагодарное занятие даже в 21 веке.

\- Сними с меня повязку, и я отвечу на этот вопрос! - "узник" попытался освободиться, но путы не поддались ни на йоту, а лишь легонько зазвенели.

\- Какую именно - черную или белую? Хорошо подумай, от этого многое зависит...- Дженсен, судя по шороху ткани, решил расстегнуть свою пижонскую белую рубашку или просто закатал рукава.

\- Мы, что - в Матрице? И я Нео? Ты серьезно? - Джаред попытался опереться о стену и слегка ослабить повязку на глазах.

\- Будешь Немо, если продолжишь в том же духе. Я не люблю тратить время зря. Джаред, ты понимаешь это, или тебе нужно это пояснить еще раз? - к уже привычной тяжести металла добавилась резкая вспышка боли от стека - это было что-то новенькое.

\- Нет, понял, я Андромеда, которую Персей должен спасти от морского чудища... - обе повязки каким-то хитроумным способом одновременно слетели - и с глаз, и с бедер. Для глаз свет показался почти невыносимо ярким, а бедра и ягодицы вплотную соприкоснулись с неровной каменной кладкой.

\- Так, вот в этот раз Персей опоздал, прекрасная Андромеда, - глаза Дженсена Эклза заблестели таким же нестерпимым блеском, как таинственный медальон на длинной цепочке, который он ни разу еще не снимал.

\- И что же ждет бедняжку, - Джаред непроизвольно зажмурился и нервно облизнулся. Он просто чувствовал, что весь блестит от пота. Ему показалось, что сейчас он просто потеряет сознание. Как викторианская барышня.

\- Прекрасный новый мир, я полагаю, - поцелуй Дженсена - фьюить и готово - перед глазами запорхали черные мошки...

\- Ну и лентяи тут у вас в Майами, а не слесари, - под эту сварливую реплику Джаред пришел в себя.

Он понял, что лежит в своей спальне, а рядом сидит Дженсен. С цепями. Как Лакоон. Суть манипуляций от него ускользнула, так как Дженсен Росс Эклз был хорошим врачом. Он занялся пульсом и давлением мистера Падалеки. Цепи лежали причудливой инсталляцией на полу, а поцелуи, казалось, окутали его со всех сторон. 

\- А чудовище оказалось не таким страшным, - Джареду хотелось замурлыкать – так приятно было ощущать поглаживания руки Дженсена.

\- Поговорим об этом завтра, Андромеда, нас ждут серьезные испытания, - Дженсен хмыкнул, притянул Джареда еще ближе и выключил верхний свет.  
***  
3\. Записки у изголовья - Mon Tresor

_интимный дневник ДТП_  
 _Джей сегодня заставил меня весь день пролежать в постели - позвони в банк и сказал, что я отравился креветками и у меня желудочный грипп - что-то в этом роде. Я почувствовал себя принцессой на горошине. Видимо, я его вчера здорово напугал. Весь день он кормил и поил меня как маленького ребенка._

_Потом долго ругался со спецами по цепям и оковам. Проблема оказывается в том, что у меня аллергия еще и на никель. Решили, что сделаем цепи из серебра - я не вампир - это точно. После обеда Дженсен вспомнил о моей приемной, точнее о секретаре, которого действительно привел Миша. В итоге мне пришлось пройти ~~экзекуцию~~ \- лазерную эпиляцию.  
Он явно что-то замышляет. И пальцы на ногах поджимаются даже от мысли об этом._

-

Надеюсь, что на силикон у тебя аллергии нет, Джей Ти... - Дженсен зашуршал чем-то в комоде.

\- Что? - Джаред подумал, что его пунцовый румянец видно и через загар.

\- Видел бы ты свое выражение лица... Хотя, если немного подумать, это можно исправить! - Дженсен в 2 шага очутился рядом.

\- Что ты собираешься... Нет, я не буду... Дженсен, что ты... о черт, не останавливайся... Ладно, я... согласен! Только не убирай... руку. - Если бы Джаред был индейцем, то он называл бы своего врача - Дженсен Умелая рука.

\- На что согласен, Джаред, будь любезен, поясни и еще - подними ногу, пожалуйста... - неожиданно Дженсен оказался перед ним на коленях и что-то с треском распаковывал.

\- На все, с тобой на все - на секс перед зеркалом, на зеркальный потолок... ой, осторожнее, а то порвешь! - Джаред поначалу не мог сообразить что такое мягкое касается его пальцев, а потом от верной догадки его будто ошпарило кипятком.

\- Раскомандовался, неженка! Давай другую ногу - Андромеда в чулках! - причина эпиляции переливалась радужно-бензиновым отблеском на ногах - и где только он их достал?

\- Теперь я понял ваш коварный замысел, мистер Эклз... Черт, больно! - широкая резинка чулка зацепилась за мелкие волоски на внутренней стороне бедра.

\- Конечно больно - ваша дерзость непростительна и будет завтра наказана...- ощутимый шлепок по ягодицам продемонстрировал, что шутки закончились.

\- Завтра - я буду в чулках до завтра?! - у Джареда пересохло во рту от предстоящего испытания - он не знал, что еще придумает суровый мистер Эклз.

\- Много будешь знать - плохо будешь спать! Прогнись-ка немного и держись! - ответил на его немой вопрос Дженсен.

Утро встретило Джареда неласково - на подушке вместо веснушчатого профиля его встретил листок, исписанный каллиграфическим, "неврачебным" почерком: 

"1 - секретарь, кабинет  
2 - мастер, врач  
3 - Джаред".

Падалеки не успел надуться и обидеться, как автор - провокатор плохого утреннего настроения с утра - появился перед с ним с подносом. И поцелуем в висок.

\- Скажи, я что - смертельно болен? - голос Джареда предательски задрожал.

\- И тебе доброе утро, каланча бестолковая! - Дженсен поставил поднос на журнальный стол и притянул Джареда - в простыне к себе, мгновенно превращая его в Джареда - на спине, которого целуют за ухом и ниже.

\- Где ты так научился целоваться? - Джаред попытался отдышаться, что очень трудно сделать, если от губ мистера Эклза вас отделяет буквально миллиметр раскаленного воздуха.

\- Продавал поцелуи для благотворительности, дурачина стоеросовая! Ты прочитал мой секретный план и обиделся? Ну вот будешь теперь весь день мучиться в наказание за свое любопытство! - Дженсен разорвал поцелуй и начал щекотать управляющего "Банка Падалеки". Джаред чуть не свалился с кровати на поднос с уже остывшим завтраком.  
День улучшался с каждой секундой.

  
\- Спасибо, этот стол идеален, вы согласны,мистер Падалеки? - Дженсен крутнулся в кресле, будто сделанном из жидкого шоколада. Он выглядел просто как Идеальный Секретарь.

\- Да, пожалуй, Льюис, вы свободны, - Джаред закрыл дверь за офис-менеджером, в то же мгновение у него за спиной материализовался Дженсен.

\- Как поживает Ваш дракон, мистер Падалеки? - Джаред отступил от двери и с наслаждением прислонился к обивке таким образом, чтобы мистеру Эклз получил наилучший доступ к маленькому дракону - черной китайской тату, скрывающейся под завитками на шее банкира - "лучший подарок от Дженсена".

  
\- Неплохо, но его еще нужно приручить... - Язык Дженсена начал обводит контур дракона.

\- О, мистер Джаред, ваш секретарь знает толк в укрощении строптивых! - гортанный стон Джареда сообщил, что мистер Падалеки совершенно и безусловно с этим согласен.

Все ценности банка - в надежных руках!

  


End file.
